


Tonight We Are Victorious

by AbschaumNo1



Series: The Hawks Cuddle Collection [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbschaumNo1/pseuds/AbschaumNo1
Summary: The Hawks cuddling after the win in Florida on November 24th 2018.





	Tonight We Are Victorious

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow, I actually managed to post this after all! (Only two month late, yay!)  
> Anyways in case you don't remember back on November after we won against the Panthers a href="https://twitter.com/ByScottPowers/status/1066524407869464576">this happened. At the time I remarked that we need more Hawks cuddle piles and proceeded to write this little thing. That it hasn't seen the light of day until now is no fault but my own.
> 
> Title from Victorious by Panic! At The Disco

When they get back to the hotel Duncan doesn't even close the door to his room behind him. He goes to the bathroom to change into something more comfortable and then he settles into bed to read and wait.

 

The first to turn up is Seabs. He lets himself in without a word, his phone in his hand and smiles at him as he lies down and puts his head into Duncan's lap. Duncan's hand immediately slides into his hair, while Seabs unlocks his phone to text Shawzy.

The other D-men follow, Henri and Fors and Gus all arriving together, jostling each other and grinning, but settling down as soon as they've found their places, Henri curled up next to Seabs, who immediately starts showing him the newest batch of photos of his kids; Gus curled up on Duncan's other side with Fors spooning him, whispering to each  
other in Swedish.

The others trickle in one after the other; the goalies together as always, engaging in a complicated dance of arranging themselves and getting comfortable that Duncan has long given up on actually understanding; Jonny slotting himself in against the headboard next to Duncan his leg pressed up against Fors's back, enough room between his thighs for  
Kaner to sit.

Soon enough everyone is camped out in Duncan's room, happy and relaxed in the way that is Duncan's favourite.

 

There's a knock on the door and they exchange glances before Krugs shrugs and gets up to open because he's the one closest to the door. It's Colliton and for a moment he looks surprised when he sees the entire team in Duncan's bed, but then he smiles.

“That explains a lot,” he just says.

Duncan shrugs. He doesn't say anything, because really there's nothing to say and besides, Duncan tends to get very silent through these things, he just enjoys and listens.

There’s a moment where no one says anything before Kuni seems to make a decision and opens up some space between himself and Henri.

“Come on, we can still make you fit,” he says, patting the space.

Colliton looks surprised but he comes, and it's only awkward for a moment before Seabs and Kuni pull him into a low conversation about his family, Henri between them quite obviously drifting off slowly, while Kaner asks Jonny about dinner the next day, and the earlier  
conversations start back up.

Duncan keeps petting Seabs’ hair and he leans a bit more into Jonny as he surveys the pile of hockey players around him. This is pretty good.


End file.
